wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Birbyman/Wreck-it Ralph 2: Sourness in Sugar Rush - Looking for new racer names and plot ideas
Plot Everything is swell at Litwak's Arcade, but one night after closing, all the racers have a massive argument, and are too angry with each other to race for the roster. The next day, a moppet boy (cos there was a moppet girl in the original) complains about sugar rush not working. They are put out of order, and the game is unplugged. They are all huddling together for warmth in game central station. Minty Sakura rises early the next day, and calls all the racers over to have a look at something. There, plugged in, is a new game Sugar Rush 2!!! Deciding life would be better in there, the racers hop into their karts, with the citizens, and enter into Sugar Rush 2. In there, there are 16 (estimated amount) of new racers with neat, new karts. 2 of them warm to the racers, but the others dislike the racers intensely, as they are grabbing their "limelight". All the racers are brought to this clothes place where they are revamped e.g. Gloyd gets a new jacket with the same sugar pattern as his hat, and Crumbelina wears a cream coloured dress with chocolate on it,e.t.c. New Characters Buzzly Drizzleburg - Honey and Butterscotch based racer with blond or ginger hair with golden honey swirled on him. Wears orange glasses with honey around the orange bit. Not sure on clothing. Kart Name: Scotcher - not sure on appearance of kart. Friends the racers. DJ Jujube - Has gummy bear head phones, green hair, dark skin. Kart Name: Jelly Javelin - not sure on appearance of kart. Is Snowannas boyfriend in the end and are dancing in his disco in the final scene. Hostile to the racers at first. Gorgelle Strapflimmer - Based on Strawberry Laces. Fashionista. Kart Name: Bounty Buggy Ali Verry-Berry - Based on Cheesecake. Not sure on appearance. Kart Name: Tea Rex - not sure about appearance. Hostile to the racers at first. Twin is Key Lime Curtis. Key Lime Curtis - Based on Key lime pie. Not Sure on Appearance Kart Name: Lime-ozine - not sure about appearance. hostile to racers at first. Twin is Ali Verry-Berry Locations Jelly Bean Jungle? Candy Corn Cove? Mount Rushs'more? Character Revamps Ideas Gloyd Orangeboar - Orange jacket with same sugar pattern as pumpkin cap. Crumbelina DiCaramello - Cream Dress with chocolate lattice on the upper half and caramel swirls on the lower half. Snowanna - Platforms, Microphone. Script Opening scene at Litwak's Arcade, Just closing Yuni Verse: 'All clear, the arcade's closed! ''Various racers leave their games and then it cuts to Sugar Rush. Vanellope gives a motivational speech to all the racers. 'Vanellope Von Schweetz:'All right guys, that was a brilliant day of racing. Please come to my place to talk over things please. Swizzle pulls Adorabeezle's Plait and then she kicks Swizzle. 'Adorabeezle Winterpop:'Hey! What was that for, Swizzums?! '''Swizzle Malarkey: Don't call me Swizzums! Anyway, I pulled your hair because you flattened me with your Ice-Cream power-up in the race, and you beat me. Adorabeezle Winterpop (laughing):'Oh that, I forgot. Just because you're a sore loser, Swizzums. ''Gloyd is pushed by Crumbelina off the top of the hill where they are standing. The others are shocked. Vanellope is very angry and shouts at all the racers. 'Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''Shut it! This will be talked over at my palace now! ''The Racers mumble and are seen driving up to Vanellope's Castle. The Scene Ends Scene 2: Racer Relationship Troubles - Everyone is sitting at a marzipan table in Vanellope's Castle, and she is trying to sort the issue out. 'Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''May I just ask, what an earth happened out there today. Speak one at a time. '''Gloyd Orangeboar: '''I ended up knocking Crumbelina off the edge in the Frosty Rally, and she shoves me right into Minty's, Minty Zaki that is, kart. ''Crumbelina crosses her arms and leans over the table; she is flustered and very angry. 'Crumbelina DiCaramello: '''That's a lie! You shoved me off 3 times Gloyd! You laughed as well. You were nice once. Our relationship is over. ''Gloyd slams his hands on the table and is angry as well. 'Gloyd Orangeboar: '''Yeah, what's that supposed to mean, Crumbo! '''Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''That's enough! What was with you today Swizzle? '''Swizzle Malarkey: '''She knows, lets hear it from her first! '''Adorabeezle Winterpop: '''I have a name, you know. Anyway, I used my power-up on Swizzle, that's the point of the racing, we race with the aid of power-ups and sweet seekers, did you forget that, durbrain? '''Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''Shut up! ''Snowanna, both Mintys, Candlehead, Rancis, Taffyta, Jubileena, and the Recolours all rise from the table. Vanellope queries what they are doing. 'Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''Where do you think you're going! '''Taffyta Muttonfudge: '''This doesn't concern us, we're going '''Rancis Fluggerbutter: '''Yeah '''Snowanna Rainbeau: '''This argument is [''she pauses] too heated for me 'Vanellope Von Schweetz: '''This is over. We will talk over it tomorrow. You can leave '''Crumbelina DiCaramello: '''Ciao '''Gloyd Orangeboar: '''Sorry Vanellope, Bye. ''Adorabeezle and Swizzle leave without saying goodbye. Vanellope goes to bed. End of Scene. Scene 3: The Orange Sign - Everyone are waking up, some racers are singing and dancing whilst doing their morning routine. The arcade opens; everyone rushes in. 'Litwak: '''Welcome Children, play on any game you want in the arcade. ''The children all shout yay and a Moppet Boy rushes to the Sugar Rush game, surprised that he can not see the racers on the roster. 'Moppet Boy: '''Erm, Mr. Litwak, Sugar Rush is broken. ''Mr. Litwak puts an orange 'out of order' sign on the game. In Sugar Rush, Snowanna is dancing and singing, opens the curtains, and is shocked. 'Snowanna Rainbeau: '''Oh my goodness! We never did the Random Roster Race, and now we are going to be put out of order! I must tell the others. ''She meets Minty Zaki and tells her the news. Minty Screams. Again (LOL). 'Minty Zaki: '''Wh-what did y-you s-say? '''Snowanna Rainbeau: '''We are going to be put out of order! ''Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena, Citrusella, Torvald, Sticky, Nougetsia, Vanellope, Gloyd, Crumbelina, Swizzle and Adorabeezle all run to Minty Zaki and Snowanna Rainbeau. '''Rancis Fluggerbutter: '''What are we going to do Vanellope? '''Citrusella Flugpucker and Jubileena Bing-Bing: '''We're all gonna die! '''Vanellope Von Schweetz: Calm Down! Panicking is the last thing we need to do here. We need to evacuate all the citizens and get outa here now! 'Minty Zaki: '''Hey, Where's Minty... ''The Racers look at her like she's stupid not me, Minty Sakura! 'Nougetsia Brumbelstain: '''She always hangs out with me on mount RushS'more. She's probably there looking for me. We should act fast. ''The racers look at her in a funny way. She gestures to the other recolours to come to get Minty with her. It cuts to Mount RushS'more. You here noises from the recolours and Torvald slips off the edge on the way up, landing on a cotton candy cloud. The racers stop. '''Torvald Batterbutter: '''I'm Okay, carry on without me. That is all so far, please give me ideas in the comments section below for new racers, old racer revamp styles, plot ideas, and script ideas! Category:Blog posts